


In Her Maiden Bliss

by NoelleAngelFyre



Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas 2020 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Childhood Memories, Dancing in the Snow, Drabble, Gen, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleAngelFyre/pseuds/NoelleAngelFyre
Summary: Lisa has always loved the snow.
Relationships: Leonard Snart & Lisa Snart
Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043328
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	In Her Maiden Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Snart sibling fluff. ^.^
> 
> Title comes from "In the Bleak Midwinter". Comments and kudos are love.

As a little girl, Leonard would find his sister in the front yard: her chocolate curls, shorn just below the ears for safety rather than style, speckled with the same tiny snowflakes that dusted her cheeks and eyelashes. Arms spread wide, she twirled in place; the belle of her own ball in tiny snow boots and a gold-glitter coat trimmed thick with faux fur.

_“Dance with me, Lenny!”_ she would cry, little hands outstretched, and would laugh with delight as he joined the dance: an unworthy but devoted partner.

The idea that, as a young woman in her early thirties, she might be too old for the same behavior never seems to cross Lisa’s mind – as evidenced when Leonard comes out of the museum’s back entrance, duffel bags carefully packed with their recent acquisitions, and finds her standing perfectly still beside the car. The snow falls fast, tiny crystalized flakes from the darkening sky, and highlights the curls tumbling long and free down her back. Her smile is soft, eyelashes fluttering between open and closed, and blue eyes slowly turn to find him.

“Dance with me, Lenny.”


End file.
